


One Day At A Time

by hilariousandunappreciated



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Moments, Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilariousandunappreciated/pseuds/hilariousandunappreciated
Summary: Moments throughout the years in the Howell-Lester household. Moments that define their life now. Moments that make it all worth it.





	One Day At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N After a good 3 weeks of not being motivated and not writing at all, I have returned with very fluffy parent!phan (because of course it is.)  
> I wanted to base a fic off of a song so the title/lyrics are from One Day At A Time by Sam Smith, a song in my phan playlist and one that I really love. It just reminds me that things are not always easy but no matter what happens, we have our friends and/or family and we can just take things one day at a time, no rush, no need to have our life together and sorted. It is a reminder that everything is going to be okay :) Enjoy <3  
> listen to One Day At A Time  
> 

  1. ****_But I got everything I need, baby, in the palms of your touch / in world of dark distractions, it can all get too much_



    Silence. A pin could drop and it might have sounded like a crash. The air was haltingly still. It was charged. But not electric. Peaceful, rather.

    Dan was curled into the side of the couch, face resting in the grey cushion, shoulder leaving a dent in the already creased fabric. His legs curled into his chest, arms wrapped around his middle, sweater paws of his black fluffy jumper comforting him. His eyelids drooped with exhaustion after spending nearly an hour getting the kids to settle for a nap. They would put up a fit, struggle, yell, kick, whine. And it was never unusual but it was enough to knock Dan and Phil out. Naptime for Suze and Dil was almost always naptime for them. And if not, it was a time to catch up on work that never got done when needy children were always in tow.

    Dan snuggled into the sofa and his shoulders relaxed from his ears as he sighed into his position. Sleep laced his eyelashes and fogged his thoughts. Phil sat on a chair against the opposite wall, laptop carefully propped on his legs and brows furrowed in concentration. He was no doubt trying to finish something important while there was finally peace in their (somewhat) hectic household. Dan listened and observed silently as Phil typed. _click clack click_ Phil slouched. _click_ A slender finger came up to adjust his glasses. _c_ _lick clack_ He leaned forward ever so slightly _clack click click_ His forehead creased a little more. In the meantime, Dan admired these mannerisms as if they had meaning. As if Phil adjusting his glasses was his intelligence. His slouch was his tireless work. His lean towards the screen was his dedication, not only to his work but to his family. Dan smiled softly and let his mind melt with the light clicking, the smooth fabric of the sofa lulling him further into his subconscious. His heart didn't swell, he did not feel particularly passionate, but he felt a simple feeling, a miniature twinge in his heart.

    “I love you,” he called to Phil, sleep slurring the consonants only a little.

Phil looked up, face a glow from the screen. He smiled in reply, lips curling up and eyes softening at the words. Dan finally gave in and let his mind take him to a land of dreams.

    When he awoke, his space blanket had been tucked around his long limbs and he heard the babble of parent and toddler from the kitchen.

 

  1. ****_I know you're feeling weighed down tonight, and you can't find the breaks / every day is too long for you, you are sworn to your fate_



    It was an exhausting day. Dan had been awake since 9am, preparing to go to two meetings that had been scheduled last month. He wished he could skip them but he had no excuse except for the fact that he slept a whopping four hours the night before. And he didn't want to go. That would be of no significance to the important execs at either meeting. So he went. Several hours of planning, talking about Young Minds. New ideas. New missions. New accomplishments. Dan found it interesting but his eyelids betrayed him and he desperately tried to hold in the yawns pushing to escape. But he made it.

     He walked up the porch steps grudgingly, legs a little sore and headache nudging the back of his head and pulsing in his temples. Damnit. He needed to sleep properly. The key turned in the lock and he was immediately met with the melodic sound of indie pop flowing into the front room. His headache pushed further at each note, crescendo, beat. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to ground himself. All he wanted was to come home and fall face first into bed. But now there was music twisting the pain in his head and he was ready to snap.

     Dan threw his slick, black coat aside in frustration and followed the source of excess noise. Down the hall the music grew a little louder and each repeat of a chorus brought him closer to his bedroom, light filtering through the cracked open door. Dan squinted at the sound, eventually taking a hand and pushing the door ajar to investigate.

     The light hit his eyes and Dan did his best to ignore his throbbing head. He peered through the doorway to find Phil, Suzie, and Dil, dancing in circles to the ridiculous tune, arms waving and feet kicking. Dan found Phil stooped over, hands grasped tightly to Suzie's small pale ones, holding on to her and spinning and stepping awkwardly as her feet stepped on top of his. Phil was beaming and towards the corner little Dil wildly danced in circles and squealed in delight.

     Dan's irritation and pessimism melted each second he watched them twirl and flap limbs around in a sloppy excuse for dancing. His near scowl melted into an admiring smile and he stepped into the room just as the music came to a stop. Phil turned to see a tired, smiling Dan and released Suzie from his grip. She followed Phil's line of sight and ran to hug Dan's leg, auburn curls a  mess. Dil ran after her and grabbed Dan's hand, tugging.

“Hi, babe,” Phil greeted breathlessly. His eyes sparkled and he strode to where Dan was standing, two kids hanging off of him.

    “Daddy! Papa was dancing with us!” Dil piped up.

    “That's great, bud! I bet it was fun,” Dan replied softly, tired tone seeping through the words despite his efforts to sound enthusiastic.

Phil gave him a knowing look.

    “Yeah! You should come dance, too!” Suzie was all giggles as she hopped with each word of her suggestion.

But Phil knew. He read Dan like familiar literature, the creases around his mouth and forehead, the slouch dragging him a little lower than normal, voice slower and softer. Phil gazed at Dan and offered a sympathetic smile.

    “I think Daddy can dance with us another time, let's go back into the lounge, you can pick out a movie,” Phil patted Suzie's back as he spoke as if to urge her out of the room.

Phil fixed his hand around Dil’s shoulder and ushered him gently to the door. The kids skipped out and down the hall in front of Phil before he reached out and squeezed Dan's hand. His other hand landed on Dan's arm, thumb tracing a circle there.

    “Go ahead and rest, I can still handle the kids,” Phil leaned in and pressed a kiss in between Dan's crossed brows.

Phil released Dan's hand and walked back to the door.

    “Okay, love you,” Dan sighed, making his way to the bed.

    “Love you, too,” and Phil slipped out the door.

 

  1. ****_But we got everything we need baby, in the memories we make / in a world of reinvention, it's never too late_



    Phil's eyes hesitantly opened, sleep still playing at the corners of his mind and his dreams slowly fading. He fished for his glasses on his nightstand and slipped them on before glancing at the time glowing on his phone screen. 12pm. _Oh shit_ , he thought, _I didn't mean to sleep this late_ . He knew Dan was probably up with the kids and he felt guilty for sleeping so long and not helping out when he should have. He reached up to rub the confusion from his heavy eyelids and moved to get out of bed. As he pushed up from the warm mattress, he heard the echoes of the piano from upstairs. Phil's thoughts shifted.Why would Dan be playing now? He had not practiced for three weeks and usually waited until the evening. His train of thought was confused further when the smooth transition of notes became clumsy plops of random notes. Then a cacophonous medley of sorts. _Oh,_ Phil pondered, _I think Dil has discovered the piano_. Phil dressed and ventured up the stairs to Dan's piano room. The door was shut and the sour notes continued to sound from the room, until, once again a mellifluous string of notes followed. Phil tentatively turned the knob and looked into the room, stepping quietly.

    The scene revealed made Phil giggle to himself. Dil sat in Dan's lap, leaning forward and reaching toward the ivory keys while Dan attempted to guide his chubby little fingers along the right notes. Dil's eyes were vibrant with excitement and curiosity at this new discovery that he was fortunate enough to have (mostly) to himself. Suzie was content in the corner of the room, crayons scattered on the carpet and coloring book open in front of her, the tip of her tongue peeking out from the side of her mouth in concentration. She laid on her stomach, legs up in the air and swishing _back forth back forth._ Her forehead was crinkled with determination. She was a serious artist.

    Phil's heart melted and he couldn't help but laugh as Dan once again picked up Dil's hands to try and position them on the keys, but Dil stubbornly smashed his hands wherever they landed. Dan's patience was beginning to wear thin. At the sound of Phil's musical laugh which contrasted the reckless piano bashing, Dan turned his head to find Phil laughing and smiling to himself in the corner.

    “Wot?” Dan asked, a defensive tone raising his pitch.

Phil shook his head and giggled again.

     “What?” Dan persisted, tone more serious the second time.

Phil's arm hugged his middle as he tried to control the chuckle seizing his belly.

     “What are you doing?” Phil questioned, pitch higher with each word.

Dan kept an arm around a giddy Dil, still poking and smashing keys intermittently.

     “Thought I would teach him some piano,” Dan's face shifted as if he suddenly understood how silly that sounded. Yeah, nothing like giving your toddler piano lessons, “you know, gotta start 'em early and all,” he finished.

Phil's giggle bubbled from his throat again, just as a loud F sharp interrupted.

     “It's cute,” Phil commented, and Dan smiled in response.

Phil entered the room fully and hovered behind Dan, watching Dil's chubby hands navigate the otherwise sophisticated instrument. Dan's legs bounced Dil up and down as Phil leaned down to peck Dil's brunet waves.

     “I'll leave you to it, then. At this rate maybe we’ll have star pianist someday,” Phil teased.

He turned his face to Dan's and pressed a gentle kiss to Dan's temple, earning two smiles as Dil squealed excitedly and Dan looked up to read Phil's expression. Satisfied with what he found, Dan turned back to Dil.

     “Okay, now we'll start with middle C…”

Phil turned on his heels and headed down the stairs to make lunch.

 

  1.     _so let’s sit by an English river til the water runs dry / There is nothin' that we've done wrong that can't be made right / We’re neither saints or sinners so leave your history behind / Let’s grab a bottle and take it one day at a time_



     Phil had come home to a shockingly quiet house. Two little kids never allowed for this and Phil raised his eyebrows in surprise as he peered into the front room. It was only mid-morning and Dil would normally be running around and playing boisterously. But this time as he greeted his home once again, he found no stumbling toddler, no toys scattered around the lounge, no delightful screams bouncing off the walls. Silence.

    Phil shrugged off his jacket to hang by the front door as he pondered what made this environment so magically quiet this morning. Phil felt satisfied in that moment; he had just come home from walking Suzie to school without any incident and though the air was getting chilled and the weather a little more dreary, the walk was pleasant and the air was crisp. He listened to Suzie's silly babbling as she recounted her adventures from her first year in school. Her voice was calming to listen to; she chirped as she skipped along the pavement and occasionally reached up to hold Phil's hand, warming his heart all the way through his jacket. She was lovely and the sweetest little girl Phil could have ever imagined even though things weren't always easy. Today she had skipped off to school with no problem when he dropped her off and cheerfully made her way inside. Phil was just relieved that everyone survived the morning.

     Phil stepped into the lounge, turning his head in search of Dan or Dil, but to no avail. Nothing in the kitchen. No sound from the piano room. No one in the office. Finally Phil creaked open his bedroom door and glanced around the room. Dan was lying in bed still, sheets wrinkled around his legs, sweatpants lazily slipped over his legs. But contrary to earlier, Dil sat on Dan's bare chest, giggles sounding through his tiny body. His eyes were covered with his delicate hands before he suddenly revealed them and exclaimed to Dan, “boo!” Dan feigned a shocked face immediately, “aah!”

Dil erupted in giggles all over again, and he moved to cover his eyes a second time as if he were teaching Dan this game. Phil laughed just as Dil's hands flew from his eyes again, “boo!” and Dan acted surprised. Dil squealed laughter. At the sound of Phil laughing and approaching the bed, Dan turned his head to greet his spouse.

     “Look, Dil! Papa's home,” Dan explained, somewhat unnecessarily as Dil was already reaching up with grabby hands for Phil to pick him up.

Phil's arms wrapped up Dil and he held him close to his chest.

    “Papa! Daddy game!”

Phil ruffled Dil's frizzy brunet waves, “I see that! You played a game with Daddy?”

Dil nodded his head and held an arm around Phil's neck, “Yes! Play game!”

Phil grinned from ear to ear, matching Dil's joyful expression.

Dan piped up, “You survived the walk to school, then?” A teasing tone rose from his voice, smirk deepening his dimples.

Phil caught on immediately.

    “Yep! Feel like I could run a mile! Two miles!” he expressed as he glanced at Dil for a moment. And as they met each other's eyes, they both laughed.

Dil laughed, too, if only to imitate his dads, and clearly was in a good mood. Phil sat on the bed and toed his shoes off as he sat Dil in between himself and Dan. Dil already began experimenting with his game as Phil settled into the mattress. He leaned down to press a kiss just above Dan's eyebrow, and Dil became louder the less the attention was on him. Dan reached to pull Phil further down for another chaste kiss just as Dil yelled “boo!” It was Phil's turn to feign absolute shock at the outburst and Dil laughed at his facial expression, delighted that his game was eliciting this reaction. Dan and Phil simultaneously grinned at each other, feeling airy and blissful in this moment.

* * *

 

    They were content just like this. The silly, intimate moments mattered just as much as the intimidating, life-changing ones. Moments such as these defined Dan and Phil's life now: playing with the kids, taking short breaks when they could, teaching them, walking them to school, watching them grow. Moments to get married, to buy a new house, to move, to adopt kids were monumental. But they would not compare to playing peek-a-boo, letting the kids play the piano, napping together after an exhausting afternoon. Times when things were peaceful. Times when Dan and Phil knew they had the world. Right here. In the hands of their little ones and each other. And here they were: taking things one day at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hope you enjoyed that! thank you for reading :)  
> #2 inspired by this tweet from @hey-laura (check her out on tumblr!)  
> #3 inspired by this phanart   
> #4 inspired by this phanart  
> follow my phan playlist


End file.
